Sweet Temptation
by Panisnap-Tenshi
Summary: Serena's motha introduce her to her best friend's son: Darien Shields. He saw her and wanted to seduce her into his bed, but will he succeeds, or will she let herself fall into his spell? Will she be a lil' seductress herself to make HIM fall for her? Fin
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sweet Temptation  
  
Author: Panisnap-Tenshi  
  
Summary: Serena's motha introduce her to her best friend's son: Darien Shields. He saw her and wanted to seduce her into his bed, but will he succeeds, or will she let herself fall into his spell? Will she be a lil' seductress herself to make HIM fall for her? Find out! R/R!!!  
  
P-T- How ya doin'??  
  
E.R- Good  
  
P-T- Datz good well lets start !!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena- 16  
  
Darien- 18 (hey itz mah storY!)  
  
Amy- 16  
  
Raye- 16  
  
Lita- 16  
  
Mina- 16  
  
Sammy- 10  
  
Amara- 20  
  
Michelle- 18  
  
Trista- 25  
  
Andrew- 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: First Meeting Isn't Always Great!  
  
Beep!  
  
Beep!!!  
  
  
  
BEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena just rolled over while the alarm clock kelp on beeping as if it was yelling at her to get her sorry asses up before she get detention.  
  
"Hm...shut.. the ... fuck...up" she murmured as she smacked the clock down but it kelp on ringing until she woke up, annoyed.  
  
She woke up with her hair all messed up and looking very high, she slammed the clock to the ground, swearing at it.  
  
"Goddamnit, you, piece of shit, huh!!! What time is it?!!! 7:45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!" Serena screamed as she ran to the bathroom and dropping the clock on the floor.  
  
While the others was downstairs, they heard the chaos upstairs and shook their heads and blew a sigh.  
  
Then all of a sudden there was Serena perfectly dressed and ready, in her black carpri"Oh please call me Darien" He asked flirtatiously.  
  
"All right then, Darien, lets be going to our class" Serena said turning around letting him see her round, sticking out ass, in her tights and tight red sleeves to her elbow and flares out with the picture of a black dragon, as her hair is in her braids, streaming long the middle of her calf.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad, Sammy, I gotta go" She said giving her mother and father a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Serena! You've forgot your lunch!" Her mother: Irene yelled.  
  
"NO Thanks, Mom, I got money" She yelled back at the corner of the block. (WOW sum set of lungs!); continues on her way.  
  
On her way she bumped into someone, "Oh sorry" as she stares into the most amazing set of deep sea blue eyes she ever seen.  
  
"It's okay, beautiful" the stranger flirted as he flashed a sexy grin paste on his face.  
  
Then Serena looked at her watch and saw it was 10 minutes to 8 and she was L-A-T-E for sure, "Oh, I'm very, very, very, very sorry, but I got to go" and with that she dashed off to her school.  
  
The stranger looked at her and muttered to himself "Hm....she might be my escort in school, well lets make the best of it" and walked off to get used of the new place he called home.  
  
Serena panted as she reached to her desk and was saved by the bell, which will ring in about 3 minutes.  
  
"Well, Ms. Silver, it looks like you were early for once" said her teacher, Mr. William, who was said in an amused voice.  
  
"It looks that way as well, Mr. Williams" Serena said in short gasps.  
  
Then the announcement came on, "Ms. Silver, Report to the main offices at once!!," everyone looked at Serena who said "hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything" and with that she left.  
  
~~~Main Offices~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here for my schedule" said a charming voice.  
  
"Oh yes, please state your name" said the secretary, kindly.  
  
"Shields, Darien Shields" said the voice.  
  
The secretary looked at him from head to toe, he has jet black, blue highlight hair and deepest sea blue eyes that you would just get lost in, well toned body, stands 6'2." In his dark blue muscle shirt, to show off his muscle and black baggy pants.  
  
The secretary gave him his schedule but she cut him off before he could go, "Wait we just asked a students to come and escort you around," He waited then a goddess he thought burst in the offices.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Carmen?" She asked in the sweetest melody voice he'd ever heard.  
  
"Oh Yes, Ms. Silver, This is Darien Shields, would you please escort him around the school?" Ms. Carmen, the secretary sakes sweetly.  
  
Serena turned around and saw the same pair of blue eyes, that she ran into.  
  
"It's You!" they both said in a unison.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Silver" Darien said flirting as he brought her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Likewise, Mr. Shields" She said as she fought against the blush but the blush appeared on her cheeks very lightly.  
  
'Ha, this is very easy' He thought as he estimated about the end of the day and she'll will be in his bed, his eyes roamed her body, up and down.  
  
'Damn, look at that body' He thought as he felt a pressure in his lower abdomen.  
  
"Oh please call me Darien" He asked flirtingly.  
  
"All right then, Darien, lets be going to our class" Serena said turning around letting him see her round, sticking out ass, in her tight capris (How do u SP it?), that made him wanna slap it.  
  
He slowly followed her like a lost puppy. (I had to put it in there)  
  
Then they stopped at their first class: Math with Mr. Anderson.  
  
Serena pushed the door as many guys wolf whistled at her, as she went to her seat and they surrounded her, flirting.  
  
Then Mr. Anderson cleared his throat; they looked at him and another person at his sides.  
  
All the girls drool at him and fluttering their eyes lashes, making him wanna groan, while the guys glared at him, but he notices that Serena wasn't trying to get his attention, 'I wonder why?'.  
  
"Class, this is Darien Shields, but since Serena is his escort he will sit next to her" Mr. Anderson introduce to the class; letting him know where he will sit.  
  
He went up and sat next to her, flashing her a flirtatious smile, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay class, lets get to work" Mr. Anderson said.  
  
******45 Minutes later*****  
  
"Hey, Serena, baby, ditch the guy and come with us" a guy with brown hair and golden eyes called out, making her laugh.  
  
"Sorry, Brad, baby, I can't" making the guys groan in disappointment.  
  
"Hey, Serena, where are we going?" Darien asked.  
  
"We're going to English, with Ms. Matthew" Serena simply said and walked ahead; he slowly follow, as he stared at her ass.  
  
Serena went in the class, same as always, wolf whistles; cats called to her.  
  
"Class we have a new students. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Ms. Matthew said kindly.  
  
"My Name is Darien Shields, and I'm 18 years old, I travel around on my parents behalf" Darien said smiling that made ever girls swoon and drool, staring at him longingly, especially Rae, even though she's Serena friend.  
  
"Now if you have any question to him, raise your hands, and state your name." Ms. Matthew said likes she was reading ever girls minds.  
  
Every girls hands shot up into the air.  
  
"Hold on, um.… Yes, you in the black" Darien said charmingly making her swoon, once again, making Serena rolled her eyes at the scene.  
  
"Sylvia Sims, um.. yes, Do you have a girl friends?" She flirted.  
  
"No, I don't" Darien said.  
  
Then hands shot up in the air again.  
  
"You, in the red shirt" Darien said.  
  
"Rae Hino, do you want to be mine?" She flirted as she leaned over showing her breast to him.( Geezes wat a slut, no offense Rae's Fan)  
  
"Sorry, Rae, but I have someone else in mind" He said as he watch Serena writing in her book.  
  
Rae follow his gazed and saw Serena, and grew jealous, because Serena always take ever boys she wants.  
  
"Okay, times up, no more question, Darien, since, Serena is your escort, please sit next to her" Ms. Matthew said.  
  
He walked up to the desk next to her and sat down.  
  
In the middle of the class, when everyone is bored, well mostly no once, since the boys is busy flirting with Serena and the girls was trying to get Darien's attention.  
  
Once and awhile, Darien ran his hands up her legs and rest on her thighs, Serena glared at him, but he simply smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~20 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien walked down the halls, while girls glared at Serena, because she was popular then all the girls combines; she always take the newbies, hot babes, but while the guys glared at Darien, because, he have the hottest babe in school as his escort, they remember when they was newbies at the school, they either have Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Rae Hino.  
  
"So Darien, why is it that you happen to be flirting with me?" Serena asked licking her lips seductively.  
  
He stared at her lips hungrily, and pushed her against the wall; kissed down her neck, causing her to groan, but she did a little thing of her own, she ran her hands down his chest and ran her knee up his legs, grinning seductively and winked then turned around and left him there watching her movements as she sway her hips.  
  
'Damn, she'll be worth it all, I've bet she's one fucking hellcat in bed, that's for sure' He thought to himself and came back to reality when she called his name, "Darien--- by the way, Dar-baby, you still haven't answer my question."  
  
He would love to hear her moan and screamed out his name, wanting him to fuck her till he drop dead.  
  
He followed after her into the class room and glared who ever flirt or hit on her.   
  
**********LUNCH****************  
  
"Hi Darien, I'm Andrew" said a bright blond boy with kind sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, Drew, you don't mind right?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nope, everyone, besides Sere, call me that" Andrew said.  
  
"So tell me, why is it all the boys around here flirt or hit on her?" Darien asked as he watch Serena flirt with some dude.  
  
"So you notices, Serena is the most popular girls here, alone with her friends, but she was popular since she came to this school, and no one ever have the courage to have title" Andrew said, as he watch Serena too, but to him she was his sister.  
  
"Really, how long have she went to this school?" Darien asked interested.  
  
"About 3 years, when she was a Sophomore" Andrew said.  
  
"Now, why is it that no one, ever had the courage to claim the title, Serena has?" Darien asked.  
  
"It's because, no dare messes with her, we, popular guys love flirting with her and try to get her to be our girl, but we protect her from harm, even though she one hell a a chick, you should see her when she in action, no guy was ever whipped Serena asses, before" Andrew said.  
  
"So, You're telling me that she's the most, out of all girls, is popular and that, she a hell cat; can fight ever once skinny asses?" He asked summarizing it.  
  
"Yeah, she's tougher than she looks, be careful, that an Angel in Disguise, when she's not an angel, woo wee, there one hot devil" Andrew said, remembering when he saw her in a club and a fight.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya" Darien said grinning.  
  
Andrew study Darien at his grinned, that grinned only means she moved on him.  
  
"She did her move on ya, didn't she?" Andrew asked with a smirked paste on his face.  
  
"How you know? God damn, she have gotten me hard as hell" Darien said with glee (*giggles* sry I'm -hic- high and drunk -hic-, sry bck 2 da story)  
  
Andrew chuckled and said "Yeah, I've seen that grinned before, Serena only mark her move on someone, she thinks is right, or by her word 'sexy, and dangerously hotty!!!!!' or when she wanted to be left alone" (*giggles* y'now? Hot and dangerously cheesy!!)  
  
Darien looked at him as he gazed Serena in a brotherly kind of way, and said "You love her like a sister, don't you?"  
  
Andrew looked at him and chuckled, "Yes, I do. I'll always will, Oh by the way, watch out for Rae, she may be popular but she isn't that good in bed" as he saw Rae, fixing herself for her 'PREY' and smile seductively at Darien, who gagged.  
  
"Shit, you notice to? What's with her? And what do you mean 'she isn't good in bed'" Darien asked.  
  
"She is one of Serena's friends, but Serena don't consider her a friends, since Rae always wanted to get the title away from Serena, and queen of the whole school, but likely Serena just turned around and walked away. Rae been sleeping with a lot of the boys at campus, but they said she was loose and a slut, that's all I have to say" Andrew said as he made a face at Rae.  
  
Then they saw Serena walking towards them and sat down on Andrew's lap, making Darien jealous.  
  
"Hiya, doing, Andy?" Serena asked looking at Darien and blew a kiss then winked seductively at him, causing him to smirk; mouthed 'you n' me in bed,' which she mouthed back 'when?', his eyes went widen.  
  
"Fine, and you, bunny?" Andrew asked amusedly at the scene before him.  
  
"Good, arugh, tell that bitch, still haven't given up yet?" Serena groan as she saw Rae, pushed her best up to make it bigger, then they really are.  
  
"Why, Sere, I take it you like this boy?" Andrew teased.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to rate him, in order, to tell" Darien was about to asked Andrew but Serena's lips crushed to his, as he flipped her to her back and pushed down, running his tongue on her bottom lips, asking her to open up for him, she did and his tongue explore her mouth, he groaned, as she wrapped her sexy, long legs around his waist, she grinned at the bulged she felt between her legs.  
  
***Over At Rae's spot***  
  
Rae's eyes flashed dangerously at the scene, she saw, Serena making out with that new hunk, Darien, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'I'll get you, Serena, I'll swear I'll get you good' Rae though to herself as she glared at her back.  
  
*****Serena*****  
  
Serena and Darien is still kissing, amazing to Andrew, he never saw Serena kissing someone this long before, I mean sure, she was kissing someone, like 1 or 2 minutes but damn 10?  
  
Then she broke it, and giggled.  
  
"So 1-10?" Andrew asked, because he was the only one with a ten.  
  
"Ten" she simply said.  
  
He was shock.  
  
**********HOME!**********  
  
Serena went home and went upstairs to do her work, she went out of her clothes and dressed in a sky blue short short, and a sky blue halter top that stopped below her breast.  
  
She put on her head phones and listening to music, while doing work. (well datz wat i do wen I do mah h/w to stay awake)  
  
******Later that night****  
  
"Serena, honey, we have company over, okay?" Irene said to her.  
  
"Sure, who is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"An old friends, who's come back after a long time" Irene said, with happiness that she was reunited with her far away friend.  
  
"Cool" she said biting into the apple.  
  
"When are they coming?" Serena asked.  
  
"Now"  
  
Then the door bell rang, causing them to jump.  
  
Serena open the door and saw a lady of mid 30 to 35, with pricing blue eyes and long silky black hair.  
  
Serena step aside as her mother and the lady squealed and hugged each other.  
  
Then there was a man about 35-40, black hair and green eyes, tall muscular and handsome.  
  
"Klare, Damon, how are you, where that boy, you two was talking about?" Irene asked, there was a shadow at her door and walked in was, she gasped, DARIEN SHIELDS!!  
  
"Welcome in, by the way tthat's my daughter, Serena" Irene introduces her to them.  
  
"Hello" she said politely.  
  
"My Irene, she's breathe taking" the man said.  
  
"Honey, this is Klare and Damon-" she was cut off and Serena finished.  
  
"Shields, I know, I've met with your son, Darien Shields at school"   
  
Damon looked at his son in shock, and grinned at him when he saw his eyes roamed all of her body, which she allowed them to see every curved in her body, and she sway seductively at him and winked at him then walked to her room.  
  
"Darien, is that his name? Let me get a good look at you" Irene said as she looked at him, head to toe.  
  
"Klare, he takes after you" Irene said chuckling.  
  
"Where's Ken? and the little quirt, Samuel?" Damon asked.  
  
"Oh their in the dinning room" Irene said.  
  
Then Darien walk around looking at the house, he saw the stairs and went up.  
  
He reach to a door where music was playing, like a party and he opened it and saw Serena dancing dirrty and naughty.  
  
"Oh hi, Darien, what can I do for you, Babe?" She asked licking her lips.  
  
He open his mouth and ...........................................  
  
TBC......  
  
P-T- so????????????????????????  
  
E.R- review please! ^_~!  
  
| |\  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |   
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
___| |_|___  
  
\ /\  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /   
  
\ / /  
  
\/_/  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Tempting, Isn't Darien?

P-T- Didja missed me?????????  
  
E.R- nope  
  
P-T- well anyway, thankz so much for Revewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u guys is soooooooo cool, to clare anything up, serena ran into him, like u've read, and again in school and again at home, but is he tempting to seduce her in her own house and room? well i cant tell mah lipz r shut!  
  
E.R- don't ask me b/c i didn't read it, yet  
  
P-T- she mah supporta, enough chit chat lets starT!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Tempting, Isn't Darien?!!??!?  
  
Last Time:  
  
He reach to a door where music was playing, like a party and he opened it and saw Serena dancing dirrty and naughty.  
  
"Oh hi, Darien, what can I do for you, Babe?" She asked licking her lips.  
  
He open his mouth and ...........................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time:  
  
He open his mouth and shut it again, watching hungrily as she walked over to him and dragged him into her room and danced with her.  
  
'God, she's is driving me crazy' Darien though as he felt her body pressed really closed to him and rubbing her body to his, making him silently groan.  
  
Serena looked up, licking her lips and winked, as she notices him looking at her hungrily and wanting to take her right now on the floor.  
  
"Serena, maybe we should do something more enjoyable besides this perhaps?" He asked huskily in her ear, licking her lobe alone with her neck, she shudders at the feeling his tongue working their magic on her hollow neck.  
  
"Really, like what?" she reply huskily as well as she pressed her crotch to his lower abdomens, and wrapping her arms around his neck, feign looking innocent.  
  
He groan and slammed her to the door; there she was between a very horny Darien and the door, she looked up into his eyes and saw lust, he kissed her hard, probably bruising her lips at the process.  
  
He licked her bottom lips asking to let him in, she parted her lips and felt his tongue slide in and explored her sweet, tasting, yet intoxicated to him, she felt a tugged at his tongue massages her's, she respond and arched her back, pressing her breast to his chest, making him feel their roundness.  
  
He slide his hands under her ass and lifted her up, and carried her to the bed.  
  
Then Serena broked the kiss and panted, looking at him in the same.  
  
"Now, isn't this more fun, baby?" He asked huskily to her as he ran his hands under her shirt, and shuddered at the small circles, he made with his fingers.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" She said teasing as she pressed harder and closer to his, running her hands up his thighs and heading toward his huge tent.  
  
He groaned and was ready to kissed her again, but when they heard a knock on the door, and open it, there was Damon, smirking.  
  
"Already son? I didn't know, she was the one making you this wild. Tempting isn't she?" He asked and shut the door, as he left.  
  
"Y'know, I like your father" She whispered seductively and unwound her legs and left him there in frustrated.  
  
'God, that girl is gonna be the death of me, how is it that she can get all my emotion all high wire, but none other can?' He question himself and looked down on his pants, there was still a big tent, he unzipped his flyer and stroked himself to released himself.  
  
When he was finished he put his penis back in his pants, there Serena went in and whispered in his ear, "Dinner is ready."  
  
He groan as he felt her hot breath on his ear and the pressure was going back at his penis.  
  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her hard to his body, making her feel his penis harden for the 3rd time in the same day. (Wow, she must really working it! heheheh)  
  
"Oh my, is that for lil' ol' me?" Serena have to asked feigning her innocent look.  
  
"Yes, now why would it harden for another little slut, but yourself?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear and suck on her lobe, and starting his way down.  
  
'God, there goes that feeling again' Serena thought as she once again felt the too familiar feeling in her lower abdomens.  
  
"Darien, if you stop now, or we're gonna missed dinner; how are we gonna tell yours, along with my parents that we're banging right here in my bed?" Serena asked him.  
  
"Well, I would like that, but I gonna get fired if I miss this dinner that my Mom was planning so much" Darien said too much for his disappointment and looked down in her eyes and walked out.  
  
'Hm.. maybe, he'll be my boyfriend, someday, oh well, like some people say, who knowes' thought Serena and slowly walking down to the dining room, with all the rest of the family.  
  
**Dining Room**  
  
"Ahh, there you are, dear." Irene said with a big smile and warning in her eyes that said 'don't- you- dare- mess- this- dinner- up- young- lady'  
  
"Just in time too, or else we're gonna have to eat without you" Ken teased his daughter.  
  
"Like that's ever gonna happen, daddy" She said and sat next to Sammy, who was on to her left; her mother to her right; across from Darien.  
  
'This might not be so bad after all' She thought to herself, as she felt a little daring, tonight.  
  
She lifted her leg up to Darien's and rubbed her leg against his, making him stiff, as she moved a little farther.  
  
He looked at her; saw her winking at him.  
  
'This is gonna be one hell of a night' he thought to himself, as the infamous Serena teasing him, once again.  
  
They ate, but Serena kelp on playing footes with him.  
  
When Darien finally had enough, he ran his leg up hers and heading towards her hidden teasure, he grinned sexily as he saw a shock written all over her face, and she smirked right back and ran her foot between his leg.  
  
All night, untill, 10 at night, when Darien had to leave, so much for his disappointment, his family and he said goodbye and winked at Serena, that told her, that he'll see her in school.  
  
"Serena, Sammy go to bed" Ken said.  
  
"Yes, Daddy/father" said the two and left to bed.  
  
As everyone went to bed, and slept peacefully, except for one: Serena, who was having naughty dreams about her and Darien, but luckily, she wasn't the only one, Darien was having one, himself.  
  
TBC........  
  
P-T- hahahahhahah, REVIEW!~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E.R- Damn, so ish they?  
  
P-T- your gonna have to find out your self.  
  
E.R- well Review and tell us watcha thank about it.!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
___  
  
| |\  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |   
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
___| |_|___  
  
\ /\  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /   
  
\ / /  
  
\/_/  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
(\__/)  
  
(=','=)  
  
(' ')_(' ') (PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. What would you do to get the one you mos...

P-T- Didja missed me? Sry people! I was planning on updating it on tuesday (sept. 2) or even last week (week before school) but everyone of my family dragged me away b4 I got the chance, sry!  
  
E.R- no, we didn't, ryte?  
  
Readers- *nodded*  
  
P-T- u guyz wounded me *sniff-sniff* well anyway heres a new Chapter!  
  
E.R- read and reviews!  
  
P-T-*wink* hope ya enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: What would you do to get the one you most desire?!  
  
Last time-  
  
As everyone went to bed, and slept peacefully, except for one: Serena, who was having naughty, dreams about her and Darien, but luckily, she wasn't the only one, Darien was having one, himself.  
  
This time-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shined through the curtains that was hanging on Serena's window, Serena woke up and felt a wet, sticky like fluid, she toss the blanket aside and notices a huge wet puddle.  
  
She looked at her clock, which was next to her computer; it said 7:03 AM.  
  
'Shit, I must've came, while I was asleep' Serena thought to herself as she remember the pleasure and felt herself getting wet once again.  
  
"Damn, there's the feeling again" Serena muttered as she went into her bathroom and start brushing her teethes, then a shower after that.  
  
When she was done, she came out in a towel wrapped around her body, she went to her closed, opening it, look inside; picking out her outfit for the day.  
  
She wore a light baby blue tube top, that only stopped right below her breast, and a Mudd Jean skirt, that was only stopped right in the middle of her thighs; with a matching jacket, that she wear on the outside of her tube top. She wearing a 2-inch blue laced up high heel shoes.  
  
She went down stairs, and saw her mother, father, and her brother.  
  
"Morning, Honey" Irene said at the counter, slicing up breads.  
  
"Morning, Sere" Ken said behind the newspaper.  
  
"Morning, sis" Sammy said eating his cereals.  
  
"Morning Everyone" She said, and sat down, while her mother brought her favored sandwich, peanut butter and jelly.  
  
When she was done, she look at the clock and said 7:25.  
  
"Mom, I'm heading out" Serena said getting her briefcase.  
  
"Do you have to go this early, darling?" Irene questions.  
  
"Yea, I want to have a good walk" She said and open the door.  
  
"Have a nice day; sweetheart" Ken said looking over his newspaper.  
  
"You too, papa" and with that she left.  
  
*****Darien's house*****  
  
Darien woke up, feeling a wet, sticky fluid, on his bed, he flipped the blanket to the side and saw a puddle, so he touched it and it was sticky to his fingers.  
  
"Mother fucking shit, I must've came, last night while dreaming that-" He was cut off as he remember the dream and felt his penis reaction.  
  
"Down boy" he said looking down on his pants, then he looked at he clock, "Shit, I only got 45 minutes!"  
  
He ran to the bathroom and picked out his outfit.  
  
A navy blue wife beater and black baggy pants, with shades to match his outfit. (u'now, I may hate Darien sumtimes but Hot DAMN, he looks fine)!  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and said, out of pride, "Shit I look damn good!" And went down stair.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad" he said getting his keys.  
  
"Morning Darien" said both of his parents.  
  
"Darien, son, so how do you like the Tsukino's last night?" His mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, son, or how do you like their daughter, Serena" His father snickered.  
  
"I like them, their nice and warm welcome. Get off my case, Dad, what would you do if you were still my age?" Darien said looking at his father before he could reach the door, which was about 200 meters away.  
  
"I would probably, broke her in my bed, but I got your mother, and that's all I need" Damon said looking at Klare, lustfully.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and said, "Bye Mom, Dad" and left, grabbing his keys and walked out the front door.  
  
He went to his red sport car and starts the engine and drive to the streets, heading towards the school.  
  
While he was cursing, he saw Serena and his eyes wonder all over her body, so he pulled over, stopped right she was.  
  
Serena looked in the car and wonder that it was, the winder wind down and saw Darien with shades that was covering his eyes from the sun.  
  
She put on a sexy smirk and seductively walked over.  
  
Darien looked at her with a smirked, biting down on the groan.  
  
She leans over, while her two forearms fold on his car window.  
  
"So, Darien, impressive" She said slyly, while licking her dry lips.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. You want a ride?" He asked huskily, while stare at her exposed breast, that she was letting him see.  
  
"I don't know Darien. Would your little fan club be jealous?" She asked pressing breast together, making it bigger.  
  
He let out a low groan, which she didn't hear and said, while smirking, "I don't know, want to find out?"  
  
"Sure, while not" Serena said as she opens the door and sat on the passenger seat.  
  
He shift gear and drive to the school, while his try to focus on the rode, but her legs was driving him crazy.   
  
When they got there, Serena was the first to get out and walk to the entrance door and at that all the Seniors boys surrounds her, flirting with her, making him jealous.  
  
As Darien steps one foot in the door, he was run over by a group of girls, drooling, and flirting with him.  
  
He silently groans as his good looks always give him the trouble.   
  
He saw Serena turned around and winked at him, before she went to their homeroom.  
  
When he entered his homeroom, he saw Serena at her desk, crossed legs. His eyes wonder up, from her legs to her face.   
  
She looked up and smirked, looked down, resuming what she was doing.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn" Screeched a loud banshee voiced and in a blur, someone was clutching tightly around his arms, he could feel a pair of breast pressing against his arm.  
  
He looked down and saw a raven hair girl, smiling seductively at him, he silently groans.  
  
'When will this girl ever learn?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Rae, is there something you need?" He asked her charmingly, making her swoon. (Awww.... phhht yeah ryte!)  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you would go out with me, this Saturday?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rae, I'm- I'm busy that night" He lied hoping she would bye into it.  
  
"Oh okay" She said sadly, but still holding tight on him. (Pathetic!)   
  
Serena, who saw the whole thing, rolled her eyes at such stupid-ness in a beautiful-no, my bad, she's not beautiful at all, and she's an ugly piece of toy.  
  
Darien looks at her, locking her eyes in hers. His eyes lowered to her cheat, raising and falling each time she takes a breath.  
  
She notices he was looking at her tit, she leaned over and gave him a perfect view, smirking while doing so.  
  
He stifles a groan and walked over, seating next to her, he leaned into her ear and whispered while looking at her tits.   
  
"So, Serena, would you go out with me, this weekend?" He asked sending shivers down her spines as his hot breath on her ear.  
  
"I don't know, when exactly?" She asked leaning in, pressing her chest to his arm, and making him stiff.  
  
"All weekend, whatcha say?" He said.  
  
"Sure, why not" She said smirking, moving away, too much for Darien, who liked it.  
  
"All right, then, see you then, baby" He said licking her earlobe. (Corny, I noe sry!)  
  
"All right, then, baby boi" Serena said kissing him on the lips an' pushed him away, when it lasted.  
  
Rae saw what happen and was flamed with raged and jealousy. (Wen is there never any jealousy round her?)  
  
He winked at her and leaved her alone for 5 minutes. (Heh!)  
  
Then Serena raised her hands, "Ms. Simpson; May I use the lavatory?"  
  
The teacher nodded and shooed her to the bathroom.  
  
Rae smirked and followed her, while the teacher's back was turned.  
  
Serena stopped when she saw Rae, she turned around asking "why are you here?"  
  
"Listen, bitch, and stay away from my man, okay. He's only after you for your perfect and undeveloped body" Rae hissed.  
  
"Well, then, why don't you go asked him, if he is or he isn't" Serena spat.  
  
"All right then, I will" Rae said walking back to class and sat next to Darien, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Darien groaned silently.  
  
"What is it this time, Rae?" Darien asked her while taking down notes.  
  
"I just wanted to know Dare-Bear. Don't you just want Serena for her body, right? If you want a perfect body, why not come to me?" Rae said out of jealousy and anger.  
  
Darien thought about it, he is in love with the popular Serena Tsukino. I mean, yeah, I know her for a short time, but love can happen to anyone. He won't admit he's in love with her because he's a playboy, once he finally sink his teethes into the most prized, he'll just toss her aside and go on to someone else, but they probably don't have the skill that Serena has.  
  
"Hello? Darien?" Rae asked snapping her fingers in front of Darien's face, trying to bring him back down to earth.  
  
"Yea?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"So tell me, why is it that you want Serena?" Rae asked as her eyes darken at the name.  
  
"Well, first of all, I happen to like her, and second, she's not a slut like you" Darien said dismissing her.  
  
`You love her, not like her, stupid' his mind said.  
  
`Shut up, you'll ruin my reputation' Darien shouts back.  
  
`Fuck your reputation, I won't let you let make my love leave me!' said his mind.  
  
Her eyes flashed, "Listen, buddy, NO one, and I mean NO ONE, dismisses RAE HINO"   
  
"Well, then, I am not no one and it's nice to know I'm the first" Darien said rolling her eyes.  
  
Either of them notices Serena was outside of the door listening.   
  
Her eyes flashed.  
  
`Find, Mr. Darien Shields, You'll pay for the consequences for breaking my heart' she thought, knowing he'll just gonna use her and leave her.  
  
Then she entered the room, winking at the guys, making them smile flirtatiously at her, making Darien jealous.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her neck, licking, sucking her earlobe, she stifled a moaned.  
  
She smirked and leaned back to him, showing him her chest, pulled up her legs and slyly run her hands to his cock, rubbing on it, making it harden beneath her touch.  
  
She leaned back into her seat and got a silly grinned on her face.  
  
~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
Darien pulled Serena's down as the rest raced to the door, when they was finally alone, Darien pushed her roughly on the desk and kissed her, while rubbing his aroused cock to her cunt.  
  
Serena gave in a low moaned, as spirals of warm pleasure filled her whole body.  
  
"D-Darien, we can't" Serena said stifled a moan.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he continues licking on her neck.  
  
"Because, we just can't!" Serena said letting out a low moan.  
  
"Okay" said Darien standing up, leading a hand to Serena, who grabbed it and pulled herself up, when she was finally up he gave her the most passionate breath-taking kiss ever.  
  
Finally they broke apart and gasped in air that was ripped from their lungs.  
  
Serena's face was flushed with a pink hue color on her cheeks, while her eye was semi-closed.  
  
"Darien" she said in a whispered.  
  
"Serena?" he asked in returned.  
  
"We're late" She said lamely.  
  
"For?" he asked.  
  
"Class" she said and dragged him to their next schedule.  
  
"Oh.." was all he replied as he was dragged away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Later On the Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat underneathe the Cherry Blossom Tree, reading, then someone came and blocked her sunlight.  
  
She looked up and saw the snobby face of Rae Hino, herslef.  
  
'Well, look like the Devils spawns have decided to dropped in' she thought dryly to herself.  
  
"Yes, Rae, what can I do for you?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"Actually, yes, they're something you can do, stay away from my man, and my title!" screeched Rae.  
  
"What Title? 'Rae Hino, The second most popular, yet a hoe who sleeps to get to the top'?" Serena said with innocents.  
  
"NO! 'Rae Hino, Queen of the School, Most Popular Girl of all!'~" Rae said lying.  
  
"Oh, really, Rae? Then how come most of the girls voted for me? Most of the boy dies to date me?" Serena said standing up.  
  
"Because, you sleep with them!" Rae said.  
  
"Oh? Let's just see, shall we?" Serena said walking towards the Main Offices.  
  
Serena put on the speakerphone.  
  
"Attention fellow students of Silver High! I'm making a poll-voting chart on who do we fellow students like best! It is between Rae Hino and the ever-gorgeous Serena Silver. So, please come to the Main Offices one by one, for the voting! Thank you, for you patiences!" everyone knows that is Serena.  
  
Everyone rushed to the Main Offices and gave what is on their mind.  
  
There was Serena siting on the Princeple chair and crossed her legs.  
  
"Yes, whom do you pick? Lita?" Serena asked to her best friend. (I forgot to menstion!)  
  
"You, of course, silly!" Lita said placing a peck on her cheeks.  
  
"Lita, do you want to stay and help me?" Serena asked her.  
  
"Do I ever! I mean, Of course!" Lita said. She is a tall amazon-like woman, strong and very develope.  
  
Next was a tall blond girl with a big red bow and hair to her thigh, they can past for twins, only Serena's hair is silver glint in them.  
  
"Mina, how do you do darling?" Serena said putting her British accents on.  
  
"Mina, how do you do?" Lita said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Quite well, my dear. Well, Serena, darling, you know, I always put you down, Sista" Mina said.  
  
Serena wrote it all down.  
  
"Of course, Darling, you won't mind of helping me would'ya?" Serena asked again, letting her accents through.  
  
"Of course, not, dearie" Mina asked with a bright smile.  
  
"By the way, how is our dear, Andrew?" Serena asked.  
  
Mina blushed and muttered a fine, making them laugh.  
  
Next were a 5'9, short blue hair and navy blue eyes to match.  
  
"Amy! How are you?" Serena asked as she took a french accent. (hey got to live up to your reputation!)  
  
"Serena, Fine, dear, how about you? Lita? Mina?" Amy asked .  
  
"We're fine, so who u voting for?" Serena asked her.  
  
"You, Serry! Always you, dear!" Amy said kissing her on the cheeks and did the same to the other girls.  
  
"C'mon Amy, stay with us!" Lita said pulling the girl.  
  
"Yeah, Amy! Lossen' up!" Mina said.  
  
"Well.....okay!" Amy said sitting next to the girls.  
  
Then many others came in voting for Serena.  
  
The guys voted for Serena as well.  
  
Most Popular:  
  
Serena: 1028  
  
Rae (Bitch): 4 (hhahahha)  
  
Then Serena and her little gang went to Rae, who was chatting with her lates boyfriend.  
  
"Here you go, Rae! See the result of it!?" Serena said and spun around and walked away.  
  
Rae stares at the paper, if she stare any more she'll burned the damn thing.  
  
"That can't be! I'm the popular one!!" her screeching echoed and made the birds flew away from that tree.  
  
Then Darien appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hello, my sweet" he whispered.  
  
"Hello, darling" she said kissing him on the cheeks.  
  
Lita with Kenny, or Ken for short.  
  
Amy with Gergory or Gerg for short.  
  
Mina with Andrew or Drew/ Andy, but thats for Serena or Mina.  
  
"So girls, whatcha doing for tonight?" Serena asked.  
  
"How bout going to a club? Down town, the new one?" Mina suggested and everyone agreed but one.  
  
"Serena, whats the matter honey?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, really. It's just I've already been there" she said boredly.  
  
"Wow, really? How was it?" Lita asked excitiedly.  
  
"Wonderful" Serena said.  
  
Then what's the matter?" Mina asked.  
  
"It's just I own the club" Serena said.  
  
The girls screamed, while the guys look at her with shock.  
  
"Then you can get us in for free, right?" the girls asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Serena said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"COOL!" they shouted.  
  
"Since when did you own a club?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"Since, it opened!" Serena said.  
  
"Ohhh" they corused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later the night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was busy getting dress.  
  
She wore a dark silver blue halter top that goes to her ribs cage and stopped, while her tight black pants and pair of black lace stiletto boots that onces to her thigh and the other goes to her mid claf. She has on silver-blue eyes shadows, ruby red lips gloss, mascara, eyes liner, lip liner and her hair was in a tight pony tails that tails down her shoulders, as she put on her silvery cow boy hat.  
  
"Bye Mom!" She cried out!.  
  
"Bye dear, be back by midnight!" Her mother said.  
  
"Of course, mom!" she said and stepped out of her house.  
  
She got in her 2004 Silver-black Suv Eclips.  
  
She stops at Lita, who has on a silver-green tub top, dark green belt-bottom, light smarkly black eyes shadow, that brough out her eyes. She has pair of black stiletto combat boots. She has on black eyes liner, bloody red lips liner and red lips stick, mascara, her hair was in a usual, tight ponytail, hold by two green beads.  
  
"Howdy!" Serena said tipping her hat.  
  
"Knock off the accents, Serena, wow you look beautiful!" Lita said getting a good look at Serena.  
  
"So do you!" Serena said winking and drove to Amy.  
  
Amy has on a light baby blue string tank top, tight dark skirt that goes to her knees, she has on baby blue eyes shadow, clear lips gloss, a pair of tight leather boots to her knee, lips liner, eye liner, mascara, her hair flow freely around her neck.  
  
Next Stop, Mina's!   
  
Mina has on a yellow, one arms sleeveless shirt, with a silver-gold flare out pants and a ankle legth boots. She has on dark blue eyes shadow, baby blue eyes liner, red lip liner, pink lips stick, her hair was in a usual, a big red bow.  
  
"Wow, ya'll look great!" Mina said.  
  
"You, too, sweetie!" Serena said as they drive to her club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Andrew ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He has on white shirt a matching bandanna with black lace, that is hanging out his blue baggy pants, which he has a bandanna too. Both bandanna hanging two sides.  
  
He went to his 2003 dark blue Mercades and drove to Gerg, who has on a dark blue muscle shirt and black baggy pants.  
  
Next was Kenny, who has on a green tank top, sivler-black Levis pants.  
  
Next was Darien, who has on a black wife beater, a darker black pant.  
  
Then drive to the club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Club Silver Star (so sue me I can't think at da moment) ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls waited, then they saw Andrews 2003 dark blue Mercades.  
  
The guys ran out and hugged they girls.  
  
'Wow!' all of them thought of their girl.  
  
"Well, now, lets go!" Serena said leading them the way.  
  
The bouncer saw them and blocks them out the way.  
  
"Mark, let me in!" Serena said.  
  
"Ms. Silver?" the bouncher asked.  
  
"Yes, Mark?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, please excuse me! Are they with you, Ms?" the bouncher asked.  
  
"Yes, they're with me" Serena said walking in, the rest of them followed.  
  
Everyone was having a blast, everyone was dancing, drinking, chilling.  
  
Darien saw the VIP and dragged Serena there.  
  
"Do you got a VIP?" the guards asked.  
  
"How long have you two been working here?" Serena asked.  
  
"About two weeks" they answer.  
  
"Good, then you should realized whos the boss!" Serena said.  
  
"Oh, my, we're soo sorry, Ms!" the guards said bowing their head in shame.  
  
"It's alright!" She said as they left them alone.  
  
With them out of sight, Darien kissed her hard, brusing her lips.  
  
Serena gasped, as he moved down her neck, she arched her back pressing harder aginst him.  
  
His hands itched around and tug the knot around her neck, making it fall down her waist, he stare lustfully as he contiunes to kiss down her neck, while his hards cupped her breast, pinching her nipples.  
  
Serena moaned softly, yet a little bit louder then usual.  
  
Darien kissed down her chest and cleveages, he kissed the nippled and put his mouth over it; start sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue.  
  
Serena moaned, while her hands was deep in his head of hair.  
  
Darien left that nipple go and went to the other one; when he was finished he kissed down her stomach, tugging her shirt to the floor, while he place Serena on the couch; an' kissed her on the lips.  
  
He pulled off her pants and thong, start kissing between her legs, heading straightforward to the core.  
  
He slide two fingers inside and felt a bump, shocking to finds out that she was a still a virgin, but it'll be more sweet finding out that he'll be her first.  
  
He moves in and out of her, causing her to moaned, while she pushed his head inward.  
  
He took his fingers sucking on it until there was no more, he liked it and licked her lips, pushing his tongue in her viginal.   
  
She moaned, louder, pushing his head harder, trying to get more.  
  
She finally reached climax and flipped him unto his back, kissing him, while tasting herself as well.   
  
She pushed up his wife beater, kissing down his chest, open his fly, taking his dick out; in full view, she licked it up and down, all around.  
  
She took him in her mouth sucking harder and fast as possible.  
  
He groans, placing his hands on top of her head and pushing her more and more.  
  
He snapped and sends his cum down her throat.  
  
He growls pushing her to her back, once again, placing himself over her.  
  
She stares at him and whispered a 'no'  
  
"No? Why?" Darien asked.  
  
"That's why, Darien. You just want to sink your teeths into the most popular girl in school, then break me, then dumped me, then you could go with anyone you choose! I don't want to give me first to someone, who does not love me! If you want me so bad, you'll just have to wait" she said shocking him to the core, while gathering her clothes and putting them on.  
  
He tucked himself discreetly inside his pants and followed her.  
  
( *heart* ^Brain^)  
  
*Tell her!*  
  
^Tell her what?^  
  
*Tell her you love her*  
  
^No!^  
  
*Why? I love her! So do you!*  
  
^That would mean, I lost^  
  
*Is it worth it, to lose your love of your life and your dignity?*  
  
^Y-yes it is^  
  
*you disgust me!*  
  
^Well, listen, your me and I'm you, so how can I disgused you?^  
  
*Because, you're walking away from the love you wanted all along to become popular! You disgusted me! You're a coward, a coward who just know hows to walk away from something*  
  
^shut up^  
  
*No, because I won't let you lose her!*   
  
^What does it matter? She doesn't love me that way!^  
  
*You don't know that until you confront her!*  
  
^NO, I'm afraid!^  
  
*See! you're a coward!*  
  
^Yes, I am, there are you happy?^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End conversation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien, sweetie?" Serena called out as she entered the VIP, saw him staring into space.  
  
"Yes?" he said snapping out of his little space and stare at her.  
  
"C'mon, Darien, let's go home, the othes want to leave!" Serena said wrapping her arms around his waist and walking towards her car.  
  
Serena dropped her girl friends off and went home, where she changed and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P-T- so???????????? how was it?????????  
  
E.R- yeah?  
  
P-T- shud there be a Lemmon and Confession on the next chapteR???????????????  
  
E.R- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
___  
  
| |\  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
| | |  
  
___| |_|___  
  
\ /\  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\ / /  
  
\/_/ 


End file.
